


Chosen

by robert_downey_jr



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Mating Bond, Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robert_downey_jr/pseuds/robert_downey_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolf! AU: When a stranger stumbles into Har'ael Lavellan's clan seeking shelter Har'ael is quick to take him in. However, this stranger brings more than just excitement into Har'ael's boring life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely a rough draft of my own go at a Solavellan fic.

_Too far, you’ve gone too far._

 

Words seemed to echo in Har'ael's thoughts. It rang with each step she took while she trekked deeper in unfamiliar territory. She had traveled too far from her clan. The still still rose high and she left markers to find her way back but she was still weaving through a maze. She should have turned back but yet she kept her bow in her hands as she continued to move through the tall trees. She should have stayed with the other group of hunters but they still hadn't found anything to hunt. Only cold trails that lead nowhere and no signs of animals.

 

Which was odd considering how deep that had been in the forest. Miles and miles of trees, soft grasses and rushing creeks but yet no animals in sight. Birds squawked loudly overhead and the wind rustled through the trees. Yet, no other creatures had made any other noises. She had not come across any hares, squirrels, fennecs or even druffalo. It made her wonder what evil hid in the forest to make it so quiet. The thought of it made Har'ael's bones turn to ice.

 

_You're out of your element, Har'ael. These lands do not whisper welcome to you._

 

Her thoughts screamed now. She should be turning back, she should go find the hunting party. But something...SOMETHING was drawing her in. Creators, it terrified her to no end what pulled her. It was a tug that reeled her further and further away from her the hunting party. They needed food, and with winter hastily approaching they were going to need food more than ever. If the unknown path she walked bore any success in finding food or healing elements then she'd gladly walk it. For her clan, she'd do anything for them.

 

So, her grip on her now tightened as she continued to weave through unmarked path. She should have heard something by now. Har'ael could see a looming shadow in the distance beyond the break of trees. She prayed to the Creators that it was a clearing. One that was full of animals or hares. She pushed through the trees but yet instead of a clearing, she found herself staring up at the side of a mountain. Her heart race quickened. How far did she actually travel to come this point? She chewed on her lip and looked back to where her arrow had been stuck into a tree. She could follow her markers back but she couldn't return empty handed now.

 

She would be shamed and scolded if they found out she had wandered off without finding any food to give. Har'ael sighed and watched as her marker's flag waved in the light breeze. She turned her head to see a space in the mountain. It was large enough for two people to fit into and it's path was short. She had two choices in her hands: she could go back and endure her clan's insults or she could go find food beyond the path in the wall. Her answer was clear as soon as she thought of it. Har'ael turned and went into the path that was cut through the stone of the mountain. She begged for forgiveness if she had done any wrong-doing to her clan inside her head.

 

The walk was short--shorter than she had expected to be from inside the mountain. Wind howled through the pass and flew Har'ael's braid backwards. Her grip on her now tightened as she came closer and closer to the end of the path. If there was to be animals on the other side of the path then she'd need to muffle her steps. Har'ael walked through the last of the path and was nearly blinded by sunlight. Her eyes hurried to adjust as her feet touched soft grass. She blinked and found herself in a completely different world. She had realized that she hadn't passed through the mountain. No. She had found the center of it. The mountain itself had curved around this woodland area. Shock had been clearly written over her face as she took in the breath-taking scenery in front of her.

To her left a small river roared with rushing water from the gushing waterfall that spilled from the top of the mountain. Willow trees, birch trees and strong oak trees loitered everywhere in the small sanctuary. To her right the river that sliced between the grasses and spilled over an edge that revealed the beauty scenery outward. The grass was soft at her feet. The place whispered welcome to her ears as she studied each plant that had grown in its habitat. Embrium and elfroot were sprouting everywhere. Spindleweed held its ground along the riverbank and then beyond that Har'ael saw a group of Royal elfroot. Her herbalist heart was rejoicing as she saw how strong and large the leaves on the stems were.

 

This sanctuary felt fresh, as if no one dared to trespass beyond it's beauty. The place felt untouched, unspoiled from the hands of greedy beings. Serenity hung in the air and only the sounds of true nature flowed freely in the wind. Through the breath-taking beauty of this safe haven Har'ael still hadn't seen any animals. From where she stood she still had ways to go from beyond the river bank in front of her. She tucked her bow over her shoulder and slowly wafted into the river. She expected freezing cold water but was greeted with cool yet warmed waters that rushed through her leathers and tunic. It only went to her waist as she cut along the river, using the rocks to guide her feet safely along. Once she had crossed she twisted the water from her tunic and then twisted to her nearest oak tree and began to climb.

 

If her presence had disturbed the animals within this area then she was to stay silent and high above the ground to catch the food. She climbed just high enough to be hidden but low enough to drop quickly once she caught an animal with her bow. Har'ael sat and leaned her head against the stem of the tree and finally relaxed. The wind was cool on her skin and the sun dried the leathers that clung tightly to her legs. Har'ael soon found herself digging out one of her journals and retrieving a charcoal piece within her bag. Opening the leather flap of her journal she turned to a blank space and began to trace.

 

She sketched from her memory of the healthy and strong Royal elfroot she had seen in the clearing. She curved gently along the leaves and marked the veiny roots and made sure to mark each anatomy of the plant and for the uses it had. Once she had darkened the lines around her sketch she moved on to another page. She sketched until she heard twigs snapping from the small clearing in front of her.

 

Har'ael shoved her book onto the nearest branch and began to slowly pull her bow from her shoulders as well as an arrow from her quiver. She steadied her breathing and watched as a doe had emerged from the shade in the trees. She drew the string of her bow, trying to avoid any sounds of the wood groaning from the pressure. She eyed the doe as it ate at the ground, ears still perked up to detect any predators. Har'ael aimed for the head of the deer and released the arrow. She didn't wait to see if it had struck it's target. She dropped down from her perch and saw the deer dead on the ground.

 

Her heart ached at the sight of the creature. The hunt never brought her joy once she had killed each animal. She dropped to her knees and retrieved the dagger at her side. Placing it beside her legs she laid a hand over the doe's chest. Her hand warmed from the doe's corpse and she gritted her teeth. This was for her clan, they have to survive and she is part of that by bringing them this.

 

"emma ir abelas, Falon."

 

Wind caressed at her face and rustled the grass at her legs. She had hoped that the soul of the animal had forgiven her. Before she could begin to cut open the carcass she could a noise behind her. It wasn't something someone could easily detect. No one could hear the steadied breathing, or the wind ruffling through the fur--not unless they had been trained like she had. Quick as lightning, Har'ael had readied her bow with her arrow pointed at the creature behind her.

 

Har'ael stiffened at the wolf in front of her. It's size was bigger than any other she'd encountered before, it’s fur was black as the night and its grey eyes practically shined out of it’s head. If she had been higher above and not staring a threat she would have remarked at the beauty of this beast alone. However, since this was a predator she didn't dare make any movements.

 

She scolded herself to not think of a wolf's smell catching the scent of fresh game. If she had picked up rashvine to cover the scent of the blood. Fear was coursing through her while the wolf silently watched her every breath. Why hadn’t it attacked yet? Did such a creature recognize the weapon she held in her hands?

 

Har'ael couldn't stomach killing another beast. But if the wolf was to pounce then she'd die fighting to subdue it. Her heart beat was thumping in her ears and her vision narrowed down solely on the beast in front of her. She waited for it to strike but it never did. The wolf's eyes slid down to the carcass before looking back up to her.

 

"ar'm so abelas, fen.” She said quietly.

 

The hunters in her party would have throttled her for apologizing to a mindless creature. But Har'ael felt that there was something different about _this_ one animal. There was something in this creature's eyes that spoke to her. She swallowed thickly and waited. Best thing to happen was that she'd escape the wolf's jaws but leave the doe behind in the process. Worst thing was that the wolf would kill her and then eat both of the bodies.

 

She watched as the wolf’s eyes seemed to glow a little bit brighter. Unrecognizable amounts of emotion flickered across its face while it took a step backwards. She could feel a shift in the air, something that weighed down on her shoulders. The wolf turned it’s head and disappeared beyond the trees.  Har'ael's arms dropped in relief and she let out a shaking breath.

 

"Ma serannas." She said.


End file.
